


Draining Energies

by LilMac



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Near Future, Tags Are Hard, They're like 17 now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMac/pseuds/LilMac
Summary: Luz Noceda is working up the courage to invite Amity Blight to her Senior Prom, but something seems off about BonesBurrow. What will Luz and Co. do when the life in BonesBurrow seems to be dying out?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 11





	Draining Energies

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had for a bit and now deciding to write while being overwhelmed with work :D! Hope you enjoy it<3! I'll update once a week hopefully!!

_ It’s finally time Noceda!  _

Having been pacing around her room in a mix of panic and glee with some small essentials in hand, Luz takes a quick look at herself in the mirror of her bedroom. Her vintage 70s rock shirt tucked into her high-waisted, black jeans and her signature green beanie being a default look she’s come to love over the years. Being confident in her outfit of choice, she goes back to packing her bag.

_ It’s your senior year too! You have to go and it’s the perfect chance to ask her…. _

Sighing, Luz takes the one-eyed, golden key from her pocket and examines it with dreadful eyes.

_ It’s been two months since I last visited, I hope she isn’t too mad at me… _

Having her bagged fully packed and secured she remembered she still had to do something. Luz walks downstairs to warn her mother she plans to be going into BonesBurrow for a while.

“ Mamá! Is it alright if I stay with Eda for a bit?” Luz asks her mother who is sitting on the couch reading her nursing notes.

“Again Mija? It feels as though you just came back?” Camilia places her notes back down on the table and stares into her daughters’ eyes trying to show her she wants her to stay a little longer. When Luz finally returned home the first time, Camilia went into an overprotective panic for about a year. Having her daughter leave and not returning from camp left a new fear in the older Noceda’s mind. After a few years of gaining her trust again and slowly letting Luz visit the demonic realm for a day or two, Camilia finally let Luz visit BonesBurrow for longer periods as long as she promised to come back soon. Just to seal the deal even more, Eda gave Camilia a special whistle that would call Owlbert and immediately send him to Luz and retrieve Luz to bring her home. 

She takes the whistle from her pocket and holds it close to her chest. She truly loved Luz and wants nothing more than for her to be happy and safe. Her once little girl was growing up faster than she could ever imagine. 

“Okay Luz, It’s fine for you to go, but please return soon for your Mamá,” Camilia said looking back up at her daughter and giving a small grin.

Hearing her mother’s words of approval made her grin widened and made her take a jump of glee as Luz runs over to her mother for a quick huge. Having grown taller over the years she was the one to place her head on top of the shorter Noceda’s head.

“Of course Mamá, I’d miss you too much if I stayed for too long”

“I’ll miss you no matter how long you’re gone Mija,” Camilia says while hugging her daughter as tight as she can.

“We do this every time, you know I’ll be coming back soon,” Luz looks down into her mother's eyes with a small smile, “Right?”

“Of course I do, It’s just my old heart will make me worry.”

“Ha, well I’ll be back in no time! I’ll text you every day as well,” Luz holds up her signature bat phone case she got to replace the old one she had as a child.

“You really need a new case Luz, you’ve had the same design for years,” Camilia chuckles as their hug ends.

“Maybe when I come back next we can look for some cat phone cases!” Luz exclaims as she picks up her bag and slings it over her shoulder as she gets ready to leave.

“‘I’ll be looking forward to it Mija…”

As Luz puts her white n blue converses on and heads for the door she takes one last look at her mother, “ I’ll see you soon Mamá, I promise.”

“I’ll be waiting for you”

As Luz nods her head and heads out the door towards the abandoned house, Camilia looks down at the owl-shaped whistle and looks out the window.

“Please be safe Mija”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jogging towards the abandoned house, Luz takes out her special key and grins in excitement.

_ I’ll see you soon guys! Hopefully, I didn't miss anything too important _

As soon as Luz saw the old, rundown house in the woods, she immediately picked up her pace and fished the key out of her pocket. Having been given this key by Eda to visit whenever she gets the chance too. Leaving BonesBurrow the first time was one of the most emotional moments of her life. Having formed so many close bonds with everyone there, but also missing her mother so dearly made the choice to leave so difficult. Eda didn't give the key to Luz at first, but she did send Owlbert to check on Luz whenever she started to worry about her adoptive daughter.

_ It took a lot of convincing for her to let me borrow this thing… _

She fixed the beanie she messed up a little while running and took a deep breath before clicking the eye of the key and having the magical door unlock in front of her. Something was off though, the usual bright, shining door seemed dimmer than usual.

_ I must have not been here for awhile ha! I could’ve sworn it was brighter than this  _

Placing her hand on the door she turns around and gives the forest a quick look, the last remaining fall leaves refusing to move aside for the spring weather. “Until Next time good ol’ Earth! Luz Noceda is out!” She yelled as she unlocked the door to the new world. 

Having the blinding white lights shine bright, Luz finally returns to the familiar unknown. 

“I will never get tired of this view, even if it’s…..kinda gray?”

Luz stares off the cliff of BonesBurrow to see the sky isn’t as bright as they once were. It’s as if someone put a gray filter on BonesBurrow. Luz looks around at the forest surrounding her wondering if the world seemed dull or if she was just going crazy.

“I must’ve just forgotten how this place looked in those two months?” 

Luz shakes her head and gives her face a quick slap as she conveniences herself that she’s just gone a little crazy besides…..

_ What else would cause the world to darken a little? _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My insta is @/mackbdraws24 :3!!


End file.
